Suits and Soulmates
by karatekid1018
Summary: For the Klaine!AU Friday-Sewing!Klaine-Blaine goes to his tailor, Kurt, to get his suit fitted for a date. Of course, Kurt has a humongous crush on him and is devestated that Blaine is going on a date with someone else...or is he?


_Summary: Blaine goes to his tailor to get his suit taken in for a date._

The bells above the door swung and chimed cheerily as Blaine strode in, a smile playing on his lips. He waved to the man behind the register, who sent him a bright grin.

"Blaine!" Kurt said with a grin. "So good to see you! What brings you over?"

"Good to see you too, Kurt," Blaine replied. "I'm actually going on a date Saturday and I need some alterations for my suit...well, it was my brother's suit, so the pant legs are too long and the jacket is really baggy. Think you can do it?"

Kurt's heart sank, but he fought to keep a smile on his face.

"Of course, don't you know me at all?" he joked, trying to hide his melancholy. "Come to the back." He motioned Blaine forward with his hand and led him towards the back room. While Blaine headed behind the screen to change, Kurt fell onto his chair and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Of _course _Blaine, who Kurt had the _biggest _crush on, would be going on a date with someone else, someone who was probably taller than Kurt and tanner with muscles…

Kurt was distracted from his depressing thoughts when Blaine stepped out from behind the screen to reveal the baggy suit he needed fitted.

"Well, I see what you were talking about," Kurt said. He firmly told Blaine to stand still and bent down to start on the left pant leg.

"So, who is this mystery date of yours?" he asked before he could stop himself.

_Shit, Kurt, why the hell did you do that, _he screamed at himself.

It was too late, however. Blaine's eyes lit up at the mention of his mystery man, his lips forming a glistening smile.

_That's why, _Kurt though, _because you love seeing him look so happy. _

"Well," Blaine began, "he's beautiful. He has the most beautiful, emotional eyes I've ever seen, they're blue and green and gray all at once. He's not that much taller than me, but I like that because he's at the perfect height for me to put my head in the crook of his neck. And his smile…God, when he smiles, my heart pounds, I swear."

Kurt stared at Blaine's feet and held back his oncoming tears. As much as he loved seeing Blaine so happy…he hated that it wasn't because of _him_.

"And then his personality…he's so sweet," Blaine gushed. "Even if it hurts, he does what he can to help people he cares about, and he's compassionate and loving…I'm really lucky to know him."

Kurt, clueless and upset, sighed and quickly finished pinning the left leg before moving to the right one.

"So, um, how did he react when you asked him out?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled lovingly and reached down to pull Kurt's head upward; Blaine could see tears brimming in Kurt's eyes.

"I'm about to find out," Blaine murmured as he pulled Kurt to his feet. "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner Saturday night?"

Kurt beamed ecstatically, his body practically radiating happiness and making Blaine's heart beat out of his chest.

"Of course!" Kurt said, pulling Blaine into a hug. Blaine sighed and squeezed Kurt tighter, breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla coming from his impeccably-styled hair. "Did you…did you mean all those things you said?"

Blaine simply pulled back and pressed his forehead to Kurt, letting his thumb dip under Kurt's shirt and stroke the smooth skin on his hip.

"Every single word," Blaine breathed. Kurt sighed contentedly and leaned forward to press kiss after to kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine wound his fingers in Kurt's hair and moaned softly. Kurt pulled away with a sly grin.

"None of that, mister," he whispered before stepping away completely. "I still need to fix your suit; after all, if I'm going on a date with you, you must be looking your best." Blaine chuckled at the wink Kurt sent him before he sunk to his knees to finish the pants.

"Well, if looking like a slob would keep me from a date with you, then I swear I will wear a monocle and a top hat if I have to."

Kurt blushed intensely and got back to his work, shivering at Blaine's light touches to his hair and neck. _Hmm…_he thought, _I could definitely get used to this…_

He didn't though, and he was glad. He was happy that every one of Blaine's touches still made him shiver, even after years of dating and, eventually, marriage.

And even after he outgrew it, Blaine still kept that suit in the back of his closet as a memory to how he met his soulmate.


End file.
